


A Mother's Duty

by Torque



Series: Smith Family Affair [3]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torque/pseuds/Torque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francine goes to Roger for advice on what to do about what she saw last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['No Title'](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25611) by Ujinko. 



Francine Smith was distracted and preoccupied that morning, as she cleaned up the dishes from breakfast as everyone else was leaving the house for the day. Hayley was going with Jeff on some romantic vacation, Steve was off to school, and Stan was leaving for work. Francine heard them all leave one by one, and quietly finished washing dishes as she pondered on what to do.

Last night, she’d seen something wholly disturbing, which had shocked her beyond belief. Getting up in the middle of the night, she’d heard strange noises coming from Steve’s room. Worried like a mother would be, she moved to investigate. When she peeked through the crack in the door, what she’d seen was the last thing she’d ever expected to see. Hayley was on her knees in front of Steve, giving him a blowjob! Francine had watched in a horrified stupor as her two children did such degrading things. Hayley stripped off her shirt and got down on her knees while Steve fucked her from behind. Steve was being really rough with his sister, uncharacteristically rough. The disgusting nature of what they were doing was beyond belief, it was wrong and against nature! And yet Francine had stayed and watched the entire thing. She’d only moved from the door when Hayley was about to leave, and Francine had to run to hide in the linen cupboard.

Now, she realized that she had to put a stop to it. It wasn’t right, and it wasn’t going to continue under her roof. Stacking the clean dishes neatly in the drying rack, she took off her rubber gloves and dried her hands. Then she climbed the stairs to the attic. It was time to see Dr Penguin.

\---

“And that’s when I had to hide in case Hayley saw me, Dr Penguin.” said Francine, laying back on the couch in Roger’s attic, as Roger sat and listened, dressed in a tweed jacket with a wig and glasses. Dr Penguin was one of his many personas, one which the family used as an occasional therapist. Deep down they all knew that Roger wasn’t really a therapist, but it was comforting to talk to someone about certain things, especially things that you couldn’t talk about to anyone else.

“I see.” said Roger, arching his fingers and leaning back. “But, what exactly is the problem, Mrs Smith?”

Francine sat up to look at him, open mouthed in surprise. “The problem? The problem is that they’re having SEX with each other!”

“That doesn’t sound like a problem to me.” said Roger. “That sounds like Hayley’s helping Steve in the best way she can.”

“HELPING?!”

“Yes. Think about it Franny, Steve is a maturing young man, and his sexuality is making itself known. But he’s also socially awkward and has no opportunity to explore his sexuality with anyone. Men who don’t explore their own sexuality end up with serious problems later in life. They can be serial killers, rapists, or priests.”

“Oh my god!” cried Francine, gasping in horror.

“So if a burgeoning young man can’t find someone on the outside to help him, he has to rely on women in his family.”

“Are you seriously telling me that you think it’s NORMAL that Steve and Hayley are having sex with each other?!”

“Not only normal, but encouraged. Frankly I think Hayley should be congratulated for doing your job for you.”

Francine had to think about that sentence a few times before the coin dropped.

“MY job?”

“Absolutely, as Steve’s mother, you’re responsibility is to protect Steve from the potential dangers of the world, and what could be more dangerous than becoming a repressed shell of a man?”

“You mean . . . the only way to help Steve with his problem is for me to . . .”

Francine couldn’t even bring herself to say the words. The best she could do was make a ring with her finger and thumb on one hand, and poke a finger from her other hand through it. The international symbol of sex. Roger nodded.

“That’s right. After all, if girls on the outside keep turning him down, where else can he turn to?”

She had nothing to say to that, and ended up leaving quietly, busy thoughts running through her head. Roger watched her leave, and sat back again.

“Steve had better thank me for all the favours I’m giving him right now.” he said to himself.

\---

Later that afternoon, Steve was on his way home from school. He was feeling pretty good; he’d told Snot and the others that he’d lost his virginity, but he didn’t tell them who to. If he’d said Hayley then they’d have called him a freak, except for Snot, who would just punch him in the face out of jealousy.

As he reached his house and approached the front door, he was disappointed to remember that Hayley wasn’t home tonight. It was a shame too, because he was really in the mood for another blowjob. He shrugged and let himself inside, porn would just have to do.

He was on his way upstairs to his room when he heard the shower was on. He passed the bathroom on his way through the hall, and through the open door caught a glimpse of naked female flesh. Steve immediately stopped in his tracks, and his pants immediately got tighter. If his crotch could make a noise it would have gone ‘BOING!’ He backed up, and peeked through the door to get a better look. Francine was standing in the tub, her back to him, with the shower curtain wide open. Her wet, glistening form was bare for him to see. It seemed that Francine preferred to shower with the door open and without a curtain. She was running her hands through her hair, and as she did Steve got a glimpse of the sides of his mother’s ample breasts, visible from directly behind her. But then she bend over to rub some soap on her legs, and when she did Steve’s eyes popped open as he got a complete view of Francine’s bare pussy, and her dangling tits as a backdrop. Almost without thinking, Steve had his pants undone, and had his achingly hard cock in his hand, rubbing himself furiously. A small, neatly cropped tuft of blonde pubes were visible between Francine’s legs, and each movement she made caused her breasts to jiggle wonderfully.

Steve was jacking his cock as fast as he could, ogling his mother in the shower. He tried to be silent, but he must have made a noise, or else Francine must have caught a glimpse of him, because she suddenly turned around to look straight at him, and she screamed. Startled, Steve stumbled backwards, and ran to his room. His door slammed shut, and Francine was left alone in the shower, still covering herself with the snatched shower curtain.

She blushed with embarrassment and shame, furious with herself for getting caught naked in the shower by her own son. What made things worse was the fact she’d taken a shower to take her mind off of the situation with Steve, to relax. Now he’d seen her naked, and would no doubt be thinking of her the next time he masturbated. That is, if he wasn’t masturbating right now. The sight of him standing there in the doorway with his dick in his hand was not something Francine would ever forget in a hurry. As she turned the shower off and dried herself off, she realized that as well as the usual feelings of embarrassment, she also felt a little proud that she had been the inspiration for such an impressive erection. She sat down on her own bed, wrapped in the towel, and realized that her pussy was still wet, but not from the shower.

She blushed again, and hid her face in her hands. To be turned on by her own son’s attention. What was she turning into? It was clear that Steve needed help with his sexual desires, but was her having sex with him really the solution? Despite Roger being an amoral sociopath, the logic of his argument was sound.

Francine took a deep breath, stood up, and made her way to Steve’s room. She wasn’t sure what to do, but at the very least she needed to talk to Steve about what had just happened. She opened the door to his room, and was half expecting to see him lying on his bed, jacking off. He wasn’t though, he was sitting slumped over his computer desk, crying. Francine couldn’t help but notice that she was disappointed that he hadn’t been jacking off. She also couldn’t help but notice that Steve still had a raging boner sticking out of his fly. She gulped.

“Steve.” she said with a shaky voice. “We need to talk about what just happened.”

“I’m sorry, mom!” Steve wailed. “I didn’t mean to, but the door was open, and you just looked so sexy that I couldn’t help myself. I didn’t mean for it to happen but it just did. I’m sorry!”

Francine’s heart melted at the sound of her son’s cries, and rushed across the room to hug him close to her chest. She was still only clad in a towel, and in the corner of her eye she saw his cock twitch as his face was buried in her chest. She sighed.

“Listen, sweetie. I saw what happened between you and Hayley last night.”

“W-what?! You saw that?”

“That’s right. And I know that as a growing young man, you have certain urges, and that it can be hard when no one helps you with those urges. That’s why I’m going to help you, alright?”

She stood up and removed the towel, fully revealing herself to her son. She blushed again, and Steve became wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the view.

“I’m going to turn around for ten minutes, and pretend you’re your father.” she said, and turned around to lean forward, placing her hands on the bottom of his bed. “In that time, anything you do is allowed. Just this one time.”

Steve, dumbstruck, just stared at his mother’s ass as she presented herself to him. He could scarcely believe that this was happening, that his own mother was letting him have sex with her. It wasn’t the first time he’d thought about it, any idiot could tell that his mother was hot, but he’d never once believed that he’d ever be able to have sex with her. But here she was, bending over for him, right here in his room.

Slowly, Steve stood up and undressed, waiting at any moment for Francine to change her mind and stand back up and leave. She didn’t however, and once he was naked he stood behind her, put a hand on her back and the other hand on his dick to hold it steady. He gently pressed the tip of his cock against her hot, wet pussy. His heart was racing in his chest, and he was breathing heavily. This was going to be amazing.

He pressed the tip inside, and then put both hands on Francine’s waist. He thrust forward slowly to push himself inside her, until he was pressing up against her ass cheeks. A small moan escaped Francine’s lips once he was all the way inside. She couldn’t help herself. She tried to just stare into space and pretend that this wasn’t happening, but she couldn’t block out the pleasure. She gripped the sheets tightly as Steve pulled on her hips to thrust into her again. And again. He kept a steady, slow rhythm, the only sound in the room was the soft sound of her ass slapping gently against his body.

For several minutes Steve kept the same pace, savouring every moment of this experience. Francine kept her eyes down, trying her best not to enjoy what was happening, but it was a losing battle. After a while she began to feel strange. Sex with Stan hardly ever lasted more than a few minutes, but this was going on a lot longer. It was different, but so, so good.

“It’s almost ten minutes, Steve.” she said, in a voice shaky with supressed pleasure. “Are you almost finished?”

“Not quite.” he breathed, and sped up a little more. Francine hung her head and felt her body gently shake with each thrust, trying to wait it through. She was squeezing the sheets so tightly her knuckles were white.

Steve was loving this, and wanted to make the most of it. Last night with Hayley had been great, because he’d been able to try out some things that he’d always wanted to try. Like spanking. He’d watched porn with spanking and often wondered if he’d enjoy spanking a girl while having sex with her. As it turned out, he did. That was why, as he pulled on Francine’s hips harder to drive his cock deeper inside her cunt with each thrust, he raised a hand and brought it down sharply on her ass. Francine’s head shot up, and she squealed in sudden surprise. Not only that, but Steve felt her pussy contract suddenly, and her whole body shuddered again and again. Steve might have been new to sex on a first-hand basis, but he knew that what he’d just felt was Francine having an orgasm.

“I guess you like being spanked, don’t you mom?” he said, and spanked her again, this time on the other ass cheek. Francine squealed again and was blushing a deep shade of red by now. Sex with Stan was anything but adventurous, and the two of them had done nothing more exciting that missionary position for years. As it turned out, there was more to sex that she had been missing out on.

“I . . . I don’t . . .”

“It’s ok, just let it happen.” Steve crooned, and spanked her again. Francine could only moan and grunt as Steve started to fuck her faster. He leaned down and grabbed her huge dangling tits with one hand. He pinched her nipple and rolled it between his finger and thumb. It drove Francine wild, and was panting with her mouth wide open and her eyes closed. She was lost in the sensations her body was flooded with. It no longer mattered who it was doing these things to her. All that mattered was that they kept doing them. She started to move with the thrusts now, backing herself up to meet Steve’s body each time he pushed forward.

Releasing her tits, Steve stood up straight and on impulse, grabbed a handful of Francine’s long blonde hair and pulled it to pull her head back. Francine screamed with the mild pain, but moaned deeply with the feel of being fucked like this. As was forced to stare at the ceiling, her body shuddered again as she came for the second time. An unheard of occurrence! Steve was pulling her hair to pull her back onto him, and with his free hand he smacked Francine’s ass as hard as he could. Francine came again, and then again. She lost count of each time she came. Steve kept spanking her, and fucked her faster until he was going as fast as he could.

Not long after that, Steve felt the familiar stirrings in his balls, and he pushed himself deep into Francine’s hot pussy, as far as he could go. Then came, and stood tense with his hips pushing forward, and his hand pulling back on Francine’s hair, and clenching his abdomen to gush every drop of his cum inside her. Francine felt it, and her body was reacting, clenching her pussy tight with each spurt to milk Steve’s cock. A few seconds later, Steve relaxed, and let go of Francine’s hair. Her head fell forward, hitting the bed, and she remained where she was, leaning down on the bed with her legs straight as Steve pulled out. He sat down in his computer chair, and instantly fell asleep, exhausted as well.

Francine heard his faint snores, and stood up. She picked up the towel from where she’d dropped it on the floor, and wrapped it around herself. She left the room and quietly shut the door behind her. She needed to have another shower after that. As she walked back to the bathroom, she vowed that what had just happened would never happen again. She grimaced as a warm trickle of Steve’s cum oozed down her leg.

‘Never again’, she promised herself.


End file.
